Vignette
or for short, is the deuteragonist of the series. The complete opposite of Gabriel, she is very responsible and often has to look after Gabriel, who lives in the same building as her, contrary to her actual role as a demon. Appearance Vigne is a teenage girl with an average height. She has short purple hair with two 'X' clips. She has purple eyes and wears the standard school uniform with no personalized variations, unlike her friends. Personality Vigne can be said to be the purest character in the group. She is kind, friendly, polite, responsible, helpful, and diligent. Often, she acts like the eldest sister of the group with Raphi usually assisting her more than Gab and Satania. As a result of her ideal character, Vigne is the opposite of Gab. She can be deemed as the "Fallen Demon" version. Many people mistook her as an angel instead of a demon. Vigne has a solemn and mature persona, which makes her fit as a leader for the group. Although it was Gab who brought them together, Vigne manages to keep them together so that they remain good friends and stop all potential trouble that could split them. Vigne is also well disciplined; she is very tidy as her room is elegant and she often cleans Gab's as well. She is also very kind and emphatic as she is the one who often invites Satania to join her group many times to do things together. Like the others, Vigne is incredibly loyal to her friends. Despite so, Vigne is not without her flaws, as she is quite temperamental when she gets annoyed too much, although her patience is admirable since handling both Gab and Satania requires incredible patience. She becomes cruel enough once she loses her temper, using intimidation and even harsh punishments to keep things straight; on one instance she even used her demon form to stop Gab and Satania from ruining their Christmas celebration. Her serious nature also made her intolerant of being treated like a toy, like when Satania said she is a slave/follower, Vigne immediately retaliate by not giving her the clothes she needs. Overall, her negative personality is far overshadowed by her positive traits making her the straight character of the series. Relationships * Gabriel White Tenma: Gab is the first person Vigne met and the first friend she made at human world. At first, Vigne admired her, saying Gab is cute as a doll. Vigne is also the only one who knows Gab's "dropout" from the cute Angel she admired to the trouble she became. Many times, Vigne loses her patience to Gab's antics and often told her to return as an Angel (ironically, she was shocked when Gab pointed out she is nowhere near demonic). However, she always liked her as her best friend even as a fallen Angel. Also, she admits that the "prodigy" Gab outshines her which is why she preferred "fallen" Gab so she can remain on top (her only demonic side). * Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha: Because of Raphi's angelic side, Vigne and Raphi quickly became friends. Also, she is more straight and mature compared to Gab which is why Vigne enjoyed her company easily. However, when Raphi showed her "Dark Angel" personality, Vigne started to be afraid of her, and the fear prevents her from capable of being angry at her. Raphi is far more cooperative towards Vigne's enthusiasm which is why they often work together and as time goes they become good friends. Even so, Vigne still prefers Gab to be around her. Also, Raphi states that when they hang out, they should make a combi with Raphi as the Boke ''(funny person) and Vigne as the ''Tsukkomi (straight person). * Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa: Since they are both demons in the human world, they immediately become attracted to each other and became friends. Vigne's patience, however, is often tested by Satania as her ego and pride make her do lots of silly stuff that surprises Vigne. When she finds out that Satania is as childish as Gab, Vigne has to take the elder sister role and take care of them to make sure that they wouldn't do something drastic, although sometimes she is the one who has become drastic. Even so, Vigne does care for Satania like her other friends and will always help her whenever needed. Trivia * Her name based on the demon Vine, one of the lords of Hell under Satan's command. Ironically, Vine is one of the most dangerous demons while Vigne is a pure-hearted character. ** The name "Vignette" is a feminine alteration of "Vine". ** Her Japanese nickname is read and spoken as the base figure of the character. * Vigne is the only main character who is an only child. * Vigne has a pet in her home world, a hellhound name Chappy. Category:Characters Category:Demons